


Werewolf

by Werelycanroc



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelycanroc/pseuds/Werelycanroc
Summary: Darlene gets bitten by a werewolfIts on hiatus, I'm really sorry. I'll update when I'm inspired again





	1. Chapter 1

I think I was 13… maybe 14. I don't really remember. I do remember that Becky and I had snuck out of the house and took a bus to Chicago for a crappy little concert that we had barely been able to afford for a local band that no longer exists. 

It was around 9:30 at night when we were waiting at the bus station to get back home. We'd be lucky if we got home before midnight, but it was okay because we'd already agreed that the punishment would be worth it. Of course, after actually seeing the band perform… I was just grumpy. It wasn't good. It was just one of Becky’s boyfriend’s older brothers trying to sound good playing Led Zeppelin.

Why had I come then? Because being teenagers, my sister and I weren't as close as we used to be, and I guess I craved the friendship we had as children, so I agreed to spend time with her. 

The bus terminal was empty except for the two of us. Our arms were linked together and we kept a watch out for strangers. I found myself glancing up at the full moon occasionally and feeling anxious. 

Off to our right, in the shadows, a low growl sounded. We glanced at each other and squinted into the darkness. 

First, we noticed the yellow eyes; then the figure of a very large dog became more defined. I guess I moved on instincts, because when it lunged at us I shoved my sister behind me.

The dog’s jaws closed over my arm and Becky hit it over the head with a trash can. It yelped and ran off into the night. It hurt like hell but as Becky grabbed my arm to inspect the bite, we watched the blood slowly get sucked back into my skin; the wounds closed up and the skin was barely marred by tiny little marks that were almost capable of being called scars. My arm stayed hot to touch and the pain was dulled.

Becky and I looked at each other warily. A bus pulled in and packs of people started to appear. Ten minutes later we were seated on the bus back to Lanford and Becky was telling me that we had no reason to tell mom and dad since I wasn't even injured. 

I agreed with her, mostly because I was too confused about what was going on. The heat in my arm was creeping upwards, leaving me feeling like I had the flu. 

A few hours later we were walking up to the house, and before we could step onto the porch the front door flew open revealing our furious mother. By this time I was shaking and nauseated. 

Mom started to speak, but I interrupted her by puking on her shoes and dropping to my knees. I puked once more and groaned. 

Mom got dad to carry me to my bed; they left an empty plastic bucket on the floor for me, which I used a lot of. Downstairs, mom and dad yelled at Becky for sneaking out of the house and getting me sick by making me tag along. She got grounded for two weeks.

Dad came up a few moments later and told me that I was grounded too, but not until I was healthy again. I gave him a thumbs up of acknowledgement and threw up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky went to school the next day, leaving me by myself in our bedroom. Mom came up before leaving for work and pet my hair while sitting on the edge of my bed. 

“I called your teacher, you're off the hook for a couple of days, but Becky is going to bring all your schoolwork home for you to do, so don't think you're going to actually miss out on school while you're sick.”

“Okay.”

She frowned deeply, probably concerned that I wasn't arguing. She put the back of her hand against my forehead and concern flashed across her face. “Well,” she stood up, “I'm off to work so I can pay for your funeral.” It was a joke. I chuckled a little.

“Just have dad dig a hole in the backyard.”

She left, I went back to sleep. For the next several hours, dad and Aunt Jackie took turns checking on me. I ate crackers, drank water, threw up a couple more times, burned from the inside out. 

Mom came home. I listened to my parents and Jackie debating taking me to the emergency room outside my door. DJ and Becky were yelling about the television downstairs. 

Moonlight streamed through the window and cast shadows around the room. It touched me like a caress and my eyes snapped open. A sharp pain hit me in the stomach and I gasped while I rolled out of bed. I knocked over my puke bucket, which I would feel bad about later.

I groaned and it sounded strange; like a snarl. My bones ached and my skin itched and the world spun in wild circles and I was certain that I was in the process of dying. 

My door opened and I locked eyes with my dad at the same time jaws split open into a muzzle. His eyes went huge, my body lurched towards him. My body became less human and I tripped over my clothes. The bedroom door slammed shut. I smacked into it and scrabbled against the wood with thickly clawed hands.

The human part of my brain was a million miles away. I was something else now, something primal and hungry.


End file.
